The technology relates to an exposure head, an exposure unit, a method of manufacturing the exposure unit, a light receiving head, a light receiving unit, and a method of manufacturing the light receiving unit.
An exposure head including a lens array and a light-emitting device array that includes a plurality of light emitting devices such as light emitting diode (LED) devices is used in various image forming apparatuses. Non-limiting examples of such image forming apparatuses may include an electronic printer and a facsimile apparatus that each form an image by electrophotography scheme. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-113495.